Penser , Oublier et s’Envoler
by Maiko Shindou
Summary: slash 2 ans après la fin de la guerre , Blaze repense à une partie de sa vie et à une certaine personne à qui il tenait beaucoup.


Titre : Penser , Oublier et s'Envoler

Jeu : Ace Combat 5

Auteur : Maiko Shindou

Genre : Général/Angst/…Romance ?

Avertissements : 1/Cette fic est un slash . Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que ça veut dire , cette fic suppose que Blaze éprouvait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux ou fraternels envers un certain pilote masculin. Homophobes , passez votre chemin

2/C'est ma toute première fic…(Ainsi que le premier slash et la première fic en français sur Ace Combat flippe ') Soyezindulgents… ?

Disclaimer : Ace Combat appartient à Namco , ainsi que les personnages… Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur eux. La trame de cette fic est tout ce qui m'appartient…

Résumé : (slash) 2 ans après la fin de la guerre , Blaze repense à une partie de sa vie et à une certaine personne à qui il tenait beaucoup.

* * *

Penser , Oublier et s'Envoler

Un jeune homme était allongé dans les longues herbes gris bleuté. Il semblait admirer le vol des oiseaux de ses yeux pâles, mais en fait, il fixait simplement le ciel bleu, presque blanc, dans l'espoir de s'y noyer…

Oublier…

Oublier les horreurs de cette guerre, pourtant finie depuis deux ans, mais qui malgré tout continuait à le hanter comme un million de fantômes

Oublier les trahisons

Oublier les souffrances

Et l'oublier… lui.

Parfois, à la base aérienne civile de November City, où il était venu travailler comme instructeur à mi-temps à la fin des hostilités, il entendait souvent de jeunes pilotes murmurer derrière son dos. Ils croyaient sans doute qu'il n'entendrait pas, mais son ouïe était excellente.

La plupart du temps, cela tenait à des discussions du type :

« Tu te rends compte ? C'était le chef des légendaires Razgriz ! »

« Tu crois vraiment ? Il a presque notre âge !»

« Et alors ? Il parait qu'on l'appelait tout le temps 'Kid' ! »

« De toute façon, tu l'as regardé ? Il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'avoir le tableau de chasse le plus effrayant de l'histoire de l'aviation ! C'était pas un grand brun costaud aux yeux bleus, le chef Razgriz d'abord ? »

« Ben t'as qu'à lui demander ! »

« Taisez vous tout les deux ! Cette affaire a été classée secrète ! Alors motus ! »

En effet, avec sa silhouette très fine, ses cheveux blonds cendrés coupés négligemment, ses yeux gris bleu délavés par la guerre et sa peau diaphane, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir « le tableau de chasse le plus effrayant de l'histoire de l'aviation ». Il avait souvent eu l'impression de décevoir les gens. Ses parents, en premier, qui avaient toujours voulu qu'il devienne professeur d'université, avocat ou médecin, et pas qu'il aille s'enterrer dans une base aérienne sur une île perdue. Puis ses professeurs, désespérés par ce gamin fragile, toujours dans les nuages, perdu parmi les oiseaux du ciel. Et même l'officier yuktobanien qui, à la fin de la guerre, lui avait remis sa médaille, dans une cérémonie rapide avec tout les autres pilotes oséens et yuktobaniens, semblait avoir été déçu par le 'gamin' aux yeux vides, une tête plus petit et trente ans plus jeune que lui, et pourtant, son corps en désaccord avec ses yeux, se dressant le plus possible, comme un roseau face au chêne. Tout sauf un démon. Ils attendaient sûrement tous un héros, grand, à la carrure athlétique, des yeux d'azur pétillants, des cheveux de jais… comme … lui

En fait, dans cette guerre, il avait toujours été le roseau face au chêne, tentant désespérément de lutter contre les vents contraires, essayant de survivre à la tempête.

Il avait tout fait pour oublier cette période. Il avait décidé de commencer une nouvelle vie, dans laquelle la guerre n'avait jamais existé. Il avait détruit ou abandonné presque tout ce qu'elle lui avait légué ou qui y était antérieur sauf… deux choses qui le rappelaient…Lui

Il savait que c'était du pur masochisme de les garder alors qu'il voulait L'oublier, mais il voulait qu'Il continue à vivre. Et il croyait sincèrement que tant qu'il avait encore une place dans son cœur, ils continueraient à vivre tout les deux. Mais avec ses souvenirs, il restait le souvenir de son passé. Alors il était simplement indécis. Car il ne savait toujours pas si il allait choisir de mourir pour renaître sans son passé, ou continuer à vivre dans le futur en chérissant le passé, tout en sachant qu'il était impossible d'avancer ou de reculer ainsi. De cette manière, on ne faisait que rester enfermé dans le noir, à maudire les souvenirs qu'on aimait tant. Et il ne voulait pas maudire quoi que ce soit. Alors, sans fermer les yeux, il se mit à rêver de ces souvenirs.

¤ Flash – Back ¤

- « Danny ! Eh ! Dannyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

--- 6 Mars 2008. Couloirs de la base aérienne militaire de Sand Island, 8 h 25

Le 'Danny' en question se retourna, et vit un Chopper réjoui courir vers lui dans le couloir, portant sous le bras un gros paquet emballé dans du papier kraft

- « Cho…Chopper ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Chopper s'éclaircit la voix et commença à chanter, en plein milieu du couloir :

« Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuu Danny ! Happy Birthday to you Dannyyyyyyy ! Happy Birthday to you Dannyyyyy ! Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuuu ! »

Cette performance vocale lui valut de chaleureux applaudissements de la part de tout ceux qui passaient dans le couloir à cette heure-ci. Heureusement pour 'Danny', il n'étaient pas très nombreux, et partirent tout de suite après la petite révérence d'acteur de Chopper. Heureusement, car il aurait trouvé très gênant que toute la base admire la jolie couleur rose qu'avaient prise ses joues.

- « Allez Danny ! Ouvre vite ! » Lui dit Chopper, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres

Ce qui fut fait en quelques secondes, dévoilant un magnifique…

- « Mais… Chopper ! Je peux pas acc… »

- « Si tu peux ! Allez, on écoute Tonton Chopper et on se laisse faire ! Tu vas pas garder ce truc gris vieux et râpé toute ta vie nan ? Il est trop petit en plus ! » Coupa Chopper en lui enlevant le vieux blouson gris qu'il portait pour le remplacer par un superbe blouson d'aviateur en cuir noir flambant neuf. « C'est bien ce que je me disais ! C'est pile ta taille ! »

- « Mais… Chopper c'est pas… »

- « Si ! 18 ans ça se fête ! En plus, on dirait que ce blouson a été taillé pour toi ! Tu as une de ces classes là-dedans ! Et je t'interdis de le ranger dans une malle ou l'encadrer ! Il est fait pour être porté ! »

Et il l'avait porté. Depuis la mort de ses parents, quand il avait 15 ans, on ne lui avait pas souhaité son anniversaire. Et personne n'avait eu au moins la gentillesse de lui en demander la date , à part Chopper. Et il ne lui avait pas donnée. Il avait du aller fouiller dans les dossiers de la base pour la connaître, et économiser pas mal d'argent pour acheter son cadeau lors d'une de ses permissions, tout en sachant que le 'petit prodige' de la base ne pourrait jamais lui rendre la pareille : Il bénéficiait d'une bourse, grâce à ses excellents résultats, mais qui suffisait tout juste à payer son instruction. Mais Chopper aimait toujours faire plaisir aux autres. Et il avait le chic pour deviner ce qui les rendait heureux. Le surnom, par exemple. Avant que Bartlett ne le surnomme 'Kid', il l'avait toujours appelé 'Danny'. Pas 'Blaze', ni 'Knight', ni 'Daniel'. Juste 'Danny'. Il avait compris que ni son nom de famille, ni son indicatif, ni vraiment son prénom, ne lui allaient ou plaisaient vraiment. Il n'était pas un feu étincelant et aveuglant. Il n'était pas un chevalier sans peur. Il n'était pas le 'jugement de Dieu' (1) ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemblait. Il était juste 'Kid' ou 'Danny'. Il remerciait mille fois Bartlett de lui avoir donné ce surnom. Même hors du combat, il montrait sa véritable identité : un simple gamin qui lutte sur le champ de bataille pour que la guerre finisse le plus vite possible, pour éviter les massacres et survivre. Il ne voulait pas s'écraser sur la terre, abattu comme une mouche… Il voulait s'envoler et ne plus jamais revenir…Se noyer dans un ciel d'azur, quitte à ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire dans ses yeux.

Il le voulait déjà, bien avant la mort de Chopper. Il l'avait toujours inconsciemment voulu. Depuis les premiers jours de son apprentissage, un peu après la mort de ses parents, il allait très souvent, avec un avion d'entraînement, faire quelques figures dans le ciel au-dessus de la base. Très haut. C'est comme ça qu'il avait rencontré Chopper pour la première fois. Il volait, seul, très haut, et vit un autre avion d'entraînement le rejoindre, et faire quelques figures compliquées. Puis, une voix enjouée s'adressa à lui, à la radio, pour lui proposer un petit concours de figures aériennes. Ce fut extrêmement serré, mais Blaze était le plus doué (et le plus entraîné), et donc, gagna. De retour au sol, il vit un grand brun aux yeux bleus lui envoyer de grands signes des bras et de larges sourires. Après quelques félicitations et les présentations, il lui demanda, avec un air plus grave, pourquoi il montait si haut dans le ciel, avec un petit avion d'entraînement, et descendait en décrochage , pour remonter le plus vite possible , et continuait ainsi pendant pas mal de temps. « Les avions d'entraînement ne sont pas vraiment fait pour ça » disait t il. Alors Danny lui dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, calmement, les yeux dans le vague, et répondit à chaque question. Alors, Chopper le réconforta, en lui confiant que, lui aussi, il aimerait se noyer dans ce ciel bleu, et qu'il n'avait, lui non plus, pas vraiment d'attache au sol et que seule la musique lui empêchait la noyade. Alors depuis, ils devinrent de très proches amis, se promettant d'être une attache pour l'autre, se confiant tout, et mettant la musique à fond tout les soirs. D'ailleurs, au bout d'un certain temps, pour 'ne pas gêner leurs chers camarades', il demandèrent à partager un petit dortoir. La demande fut acceptée sans trop de réticence, car il y avait beaucoup de dortoirs vides, à Sand Island. Chopper voulait déjà qu'on l'appelle ainsi, selon son indicatif. Il n'aimait pas tellement son prénom, et ne trouvait pas de surnom sympathique à Alvin, 'Al' faisant, d'après lui, trop 'mécano', et beaucoup trop court ; et il n'avait pas envie de se creuser la tête à ça , préférant trouver des surnoms aux autres. Il avait tout de suite surnommé Blaze 'Danny', même si il aimait aussi l'indicatif 'Blaze'. Il avait toujours trouvé que ça allait bien au flamboiement de ses cheveux. Même si, à leur rencontre, ils étaient ternis par la tristesse.

Mais, maintenant, 'Danny' n'avait plus d'attache au sol, à part ses propres jambes. Et il préférait les oublier pour le moment. Si il était debout, elles l'auraient lâché. Car l'évocation du premier jour lui rappelait le dernier.

¤ Flash – Back ¤

Vide. Il se sentait vide.

-----Dortoir de Blaze & Chopper,29 Novembre 2010, Sand Island, 21h

Et il souffrait.

Atrocement.

Comme si on lui avait arraché les ailes avec une pince chauffée à blanc.

Et déchiré les plumes… une par une…

Il avait l'impression que des milliers de poignards s'étaient plantés dans son estomac… et dans son cœur, tout en lui vidant les entrailles.

Comme Achille pour Patrocle, il avait sacrifié chaque pilote ennemi pour lui. Et il se sentait comme si chacun d'entre eux le poignardait sans arrêt en poussant une horrible lamentation qui lui déchirait le cœur. Alors, il se leva vers les étagères, et choisit le seul anti-douleur qu'il lui restait : La musique. Il regarda les disques de son ami, qui, d'habitude, à cette heure ci, tournaient à fond. Il laissa aller ses doigts sur la rangée des singles, en se demandant sur quoi il allait tomber. Forever Love ? Si Puesti Ti Que ? Il doutait que son ami aie ces chansons, mais il se souvenait que sa mère, après la mort de son père, se passait souvent ces chansons, et l'a rejoint peu après dans la tombe. Mais non, il tomba sur une vieille chanson, d'un groupe qu'il aimait beaucoup…

Show Must Go On.

Et le show a continué. Snow était retourné voir sa femme et sa fille. Blaze avait reçu de leurs nouvelles il y a peu. Mme Snow était enceinte d'un petit garçon. Bartlett avait épousé la Yuktobanienne qui lui avait autrefois brisé le cœur, et étaient partis tout les deux dans les îles du sud de l'Océan Cérès. Pops les avait rejoint, et ils travaillaient ensemble à une base aéronautique. Keïko & Hans étaient partis, avec leurs familles respectives, au Belka du Sud, afin de faire des missions humanitaires. Danny avait été convié à leur mariage récemment. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble… Mais bon. Qui aurait cru que le Belka était responsable de la guerre ? Qui aurait cru que les 4 pilotes de Sand Island deviendraient des légendes vivantes ? Absolument personne.

Vu qu'il avait été le seul à rester au pays, il dû changer d'identité. Lorsque l'officier chargé des nouvelles identités lui posa la question, il répondit, sans réfléchir :

« Davenport. Danny Davenport »

Ses anciens équipiers ne savaient rien de sa nouvelle identité. Pour eux, il restait 'Kid' ou 'Capitaine', ou 'Blaze', ou encore Daniel Knight. Pas 'Danny Davenport'. Ils ne connaissaient pas cet homme. Il n'existait pas. Il ne pouvait être qu'un oiseau du ciel, qui ne fait que voler dans les airs, dont personne ne se soucie, et qui va vers les étoiles, à travers les nuages, sans entraves.

Alors, il se releva d'un coup, et trouva la solution à son problème.

Mais d'abord, il devait aller au stade.

Tous les jours, il allait au stade. Parfois avec des fleurs. Parfois avec une bougie, ou un bâtonnet d'encens, mais toujours avec un sourire et quelques mots.

Le vieux gardien du stade finissait par le connaître , et même à bien l'aimer , ce jeune homme aux yeux pâles , aux cheveux cendrés , et toujours avec son blouson noir , qui lui adressait toujours quelques mots , et venait tout les jours , depuis 2-3 ans , voir cette petite plaque blanche . Il ne savait pas vraiment qui c'était pour lui. Vu qu'ils portaient le même nom ; il lui avait demandé si ils étaient frères, ce à quoi le jeune homme lui avait répondu , avec le plus radieux des sourires qu'il lui avait jamais vu :

« En quelque sorte, oui. »

Cette fois, Danny était venu avec un grand bouquet de roses blanches. Il s'agenouilla devant la petite plaque blanche, et déposa les fleurs. Sur la plaque , il était écrit « Au Commandant Alvin H. 'Chopper' Davenport ; Mort pour nous » Ces mots étaient précédés par une banderole Oséene nouée avec une banderole Yuktobanienne , en dessous de l'emblème des Razgriz… qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

« Salut Chopper ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai pas mal réfléchi et… j'ai enfin trouvé la solution à mon problème. Notre problème en fait. Tu te souviens, qu'on était chacun une attache, l'un pour l'autre ? Mais, si on est séparés, on est plus retenus nulle part, non ? Vu qu'on est plus ensemble ! Alors, où que tu sois allé, tu es forcément dans le ciel ! Et maintenant, j'ai compris comment je pourrais te rejoindre… j'espère que tu m'attends toujours… Tu n'auras plus beaucoup de temps à attendre alors…Attends-moi encore un peu ; j'arrive… »

Puis, il se leva, et marcha rapidement vers la sortie. Et, pour la première fois, dit vraiment, « Au revoir » au gardien.

Il se dirigea vers la base, puis vers les pistes de décollage, tout doucement.

Il se dirigea vers les avions d'entraînement, mais se rappela la phrase de Chopper « Les avions d'entraînement ne sont pas vraiment fait pour ça ». Alors, il alla vers son Su-37, qu'il avait toujours gardé, même après la guerre. Même si il appartenait maintenant à la base , « Les avions, ça se remplace », il n'y aura pas de problèmes …

La base était complètement vide. On était Dimanche. Le soleil se couchait, et on commençait à voir les étoiles.

Il décolla, et fonça en piqué vers la plus haute étoile.

Et il ne redescendit plus jamais.

* * *

(1) Le prénom 'Daniel' vient de l'hébreu 'jugement de Dieu'

Finie ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié , et que je n'ai pas fait trop d'erreurs… Si vous avez aimé , vous avez une remarque , critique , conseil ou autre , laissez-moi une review !


End file.
